


Secrets

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Flash Fiction, Hidden Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Secrets

Lucius’ secret is nothing like one would imagine for a man of his wealth, power and position. Well, he does have secrets like that, but they are known by several people; Narcissa, Crabbe, Goyle, the Dark Lord, to name a few. The kind of secrets that no one will ever tell, because they’re the sort of shared secrets that would mean a fate worse than death if you were lucky.  


No, Lucius’ secret, his real secret, is buried much deeper than that, and only one other person knows it. Only one other person who shares his need, understands it, and feeds it. And this is a shared secret, as well, but Lucius guards it not for his continued freedom, but because no one is worthy to know this true aspect of himself.  


And in exchange, he knows a deep secret of this other person. And this is the deadly kind of secret; for him, for them, for countless others. But he holds it close, and will not betray it.  


For he is Severus’ Secret Keeper just he is his.  


* * *


End file.
